Forever
by IloveRossRikerandRydelLynchR5
Summary: What happens when Mitchie's happily ever after isn't what she's always dreamed of? My first Camp Rock one-shot. Please, no flames. Rated M for some adult themes.


AN: Sometimes, stories come to you when you least expect it. Here's my very first Camp Rock one-shot…I hope you like it! Please don't read if you're underage. This one-shot has some adult themes, and is rated M. Still reading? Good! (smiles).

FYI, this takes place 5 years after Mitchie's first year at Camp Rock. So that'd make her 21, I think.

Special AN: For those of you who were reading Behind the Scenes of Camp Rock, I deleted the story because some people said they reported me for writing a fanfic based on real people. I didn't know you couldn't do that, but anyway…if I didn't remove that story, I wouldn't be able to keep writing on here.

And if you haven't done so already, please go to /u/1452458/ and vote for my story, Camp Rock Tales. It's been nominated for starsnuffers' Fantastalistic Awards for favorite romance. And if you haven't read it, please read and review it. I know it's long, but it's really good. Please vote for me, OK? I'd really appreciate it.

Forever

"Why?" Mitchie sobbed louder, her breaths echoing loudly in the silence. "Why did Shane do this to me? How could I not have known? I'm so stupid. I should've seen this coming."

"Because he's an idiot," Nate said. "Mitch, don't do this to yourself. You couldn't have known. It's not your fault. Shane's the idiot, not you. He didn't realize what an amazing woman you are. How incredibly talented you are. How it'd be the biggest mistake of his life to ruin what you had with him. How stupid he'd be to just throw you away like this. He made the mistake, not you. You haven't done anything wrong."

"Except trust him," Mitchie said bitterly. She remembered how she'd walked in on Shane, lying in their bed, completely naked, and making out with none other than Caitlyn, Nate's ex. She remembered how she glanced down at her wedding ring, and had angrily wrenched it off and thrown it back in his face. She remembered running out of her home, tears streaming down her face, as her husband and her former best friend chased after her, saying that they were drunk and that they never meant to hurt her. How they called out to her, begging her to stop so they could work things out.

"Mitchie, you're supposed to trust the one you love unconditionally," Nate pointed out. "You're supposed to trust the one you marry, the one you promise to spend the rest of your life with."

"Yeah, and now I know how long that is," Mitchie spat out sarcastically. Then she sighed. "It wasn't even 5 years, and it's over!"

"5 years is a long time, especially when Shane's on the road all the time, and you're always at home," Nate said.

"That didn't stop you," Mitchie pointed out. "You spent time with me. Whenever you could. You still do."

"Someone's gotta pick up the pieces," Nate said. "And anyway, you're my friend too. I hate seeing you upset." _Even worse, I hate seeing him break your heart like this. I wish I could tell you how I really feel, but I can't. Because friends can't have feelings for each other. Because I know it'd be wrong. Because ifI told you how I felt, I wouldn't be able to keep myself from kissing you. And if I were kissing you, I wouldn't be able to stop._

"Come on. Why don't we have a drink? It'll help us relax a little," Nate suggested. (AN: I'm totally not suggesting that any of you do so. But it helps with the storyline, so I couldn't leave it out).

"Maybe you're right. I just need to stop thinking about this. Even if it seems impossible," Mitchie got up, went to the wine cellar, and came up with a couple bottles of white wine. She got out 2 glasses, and poured some into both.

"Cheers," Mitchie said dully as they both downed their first drink. She refilled both their glasses.

They drank in silence, drinking several glasses each before Nate spoke up.

"Mitchie, don't worry, everything will work out. Why don't I talk to Shane for you?" Nate suggested. "Maybe he'll listen this time."

"Because talking doesn't seem to help. Because I've told him time and again, and he still doesn't get it. It's always the same with him. I thought he changed, but he didn't. He's still the same guy I knew before, but now, he's even worse," Mitchie said, tears beginning to fall again. She thought back to the times when Shane went on tour, and every time he came back, he seemed more and more like the same old Shane Gray she'd met when she first arrived at Camp Rock 5 years ago.

"Mitchie, please, don't cry," Nate said, his heart breaking as he saw Mitchie breaking down. He stood up and held his arms wide open. Mitchie went straight into them with no hesitation at all as Nate hugged her and held her close. Mitchie cried for a long time, noticing how Nate tried to soothe her and wipe away her tears.

"I'm sorry for everything he did. I'm sorry he's an idiot. I'm sorry he treated you like you meant nothing. I'm sorry for…" Nate murmured softly. "Everything you've had to go through. No one deserves this. Especially not you."

"Don't be. It's not your problem, it's mine," Mitchie said, as Nate ignored her and dried her tears. They looked into each other's eyes deeply, and Mitchie sensed something was different between them as Nate pulled her into a kiss.

Mitchie's eyes widened as she felt Nate's lips on hers. Even though it was soft, sweet, tender. Not rough, not demanding, but full of love. It felt right, the way kisses were meant to be. Absolutely perfect.

Her instinct told her to push him away immediately, which she did.

"Nate, don't," Mitchie said, as Nate looked away sadly. "How could you? We're supposed to be friends."

"Friends?" Nate laughed harshly. "Mitchie, I can't be friends with you anymore. I'm tired of seeing you heartbroken over Shane. I'm tired of the way you keep letting him hurt you the way he does. And I'm tired of pretending to be your friend, when deep down, I can't get you out of my mind. Mitchie, I love…"

"Nate, don't say that," Mitchie interrupted. "You can't. You don't."

"Yes, I do. Mitchie, I'm in love with you. I love you more than you could ever imagine. I can't pretend that I don't, because I'd be lying to myself. And to you. And I would never lie to you. I know it'd hurt you, and I can't stand seeing you hurt anymore. Mitchie, seeing you sad, or angry, or heartbroken makes me hate him even more. Knowing how much he hurt you, it's not right. I know loving you is wrong, but I can't help it. Mitchie, please…" Nate pleaded, looking into Mitchie's eyes and hoping Mitchie would see how he really felt.

"Nate…" Mitchie said, turning away and standing still. "What about Caitlyn?"

"We're through," Nate said, glancing towards Mitchie's back. "She and I, we weren't right. She was too headstrong, too sure of herself. Just like Shane. They're perfect for each other, just like we are. Mitchie…"

"Nate, don't. I…I can't do this. I can't be with you," Mitchie choked out. "And I…"

"I get it, you don't love me. And you never will," Nate said, walking away sadly. He stopped at the door. "Just remember what you could've had with me. Someone who loves you and would never hurt you the way Shane did. I'd never lie to you, or cheat on you. I'd make sure you're OK, that you're happy, that you have everything you could ever want. That you'd have someone to love who'd love you back, no matter what. No matter how much time we'd spend apart, I'd always be thinking of you. Every minute of every day, even when we're thousands of miles apart. You'll always be in my mind, Mitchie. And you'll always have my heart," Nate walked out, not wanting Mitchie to see the tears in his eyes.

Mitchie shut her eyes, trying to make the right decision. Her mind told her that she'd get hurt again, that Nate wasn't the one for her. That maybe Shane and her could still work things out. Her heart told her to forget Shane, and take a chance with Nate. Her mind and heart battled fiercely, and soon, Mitchie knew what she had to do.

She ran outside. "Nate, wait!" Mitchie called out, as Nate was getting into his blue convertible.

"Mitchie, I get it, you just want to be friends," Nate managed to say before Mitchie wrapped her arms around him and kissed him, tears streaming down her face.

After a few moments, they broke apart. "Mitchie, are you sure?" Nate asked hopefully.

"No, I'm not, but sometimes, you just have to take a chance," Mitchie admitted. "And anyway, you had me at 'I'm in love with you.' "

Mitchie squealed and laughed as Nate picked her up and swung her around. He caught her easily, and laughed as he saw the happy expression on her face. Nate set Mitchie down, and they smiled as their lips met again in a long, passionate kiss.

"I love you, Mitchie," Nate murmured softly, as they broke apart. He touched his forehead to hers. "And I always will."

"I…think I…love you too, Nate," Mitchie said tentatively. "I just never realized it, until now. Every time you were there to comfort me, after Shane and I argued for hours, and he'd slam the door on his way out to who knows where…And I'd stay awake for hours waiting for him to come home, but he never did. And you'd come and hold me, and tell me everything would be better, and that Shane was an idiot, and that he didn't deserve me…"

"No one does," Nate said softly, looking at Mitchie closely. "You're too good for everyone around you. Even me. But I'm hoping you'll give me a chance. Will you? I mean, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, Nate," Mitchie smiled as she wrapped her arms around Nate's shoulders. "And we'll have all the time in the world to ourselves."

Mitchie took Nate's hand as he brought it up to his lips and kissed it. She blushed as Nate led her back into the house, put some music on, bowed low and asked, "May I have this dance, Miss Torres?"

"You may," Mitchie bit off a smile as she gave him a curtsy, and as Nate pulled her into his arms and held her close, she rested her head on his shoulder.

They danced for a few moments, then Nate started singing softly to her.

"Nate, that's beautiful," Mitchie gasped as they stopped dancing. "Did you write that?"

"Yeah," Nate said, looking deeply into Mitchie's eyes. "I wrote it years ago, when you and Shane started arguing. I'd see how hurt you looked, and I knew then and there that I wanted to take all your pain away."

"Nate…" Mitchie breathed as Nate bent his head and kissed her deeply and passionately.

"I'll love you forever, Mitchie," Nate whispered softly. "For forever and a day."

"Forever," Mitchie repeated as she brought Nate's lips to hers in a heart-stopping kiss. "I'll love you too, Nate. Forever."

AN: So, what'd you think? I know…it was different. Was it a good different? Let me know by reviewing.


End file.
